


Intoxicated Incantations

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Accidental Bonding, Kissing, M/M, Magical Mistake, Multi, Tagline fest, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry has watched his friends pair off, he thought he enjoyed being a lone wolf, a playboy. Eventually at the wedding of one of his best friends he realises exactly what he's been missing. Alcohol and drunken ideas make his new dream come true in a way nobody would expect.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	Intoxicated Incantations

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Apocalypse Option - Pairings, Troupe & Tagline were picked for me at random.
> 
> Tagline - “First Dance. First Love. The time of your life.” (Dirty Dancing)  
> Troupe - Accidental Bond/Marriage  
> Pairing - M/M/M Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Charlie Weasley

The war had been over for several years, it was amazing how much things had changed once the threat from a very small number of witches and wizards had been eliminated. 

Prejudices and feuds had collapsed spectacularly, Lucius and Draco Malfoy had approached the Weasleys and extended an official apology and a substantial restitution payment which had been refused. However, Lucius and Molly had come to an arrangement, the money would be used to open an orphanage for those children who had lost their parents during the war. There would be no prejudice and the children of the light and dark would live there together learning to care about each other. 

Older generations may have muttered about the changes, but they had muttered and peeved for too long without doing anything so they were ignored. Also, the Daily Prophet, having been used for propaganda, slur pieces, and sub-par journalism, was working hard to regain its reputation. Therefore almost daily the heroes of the war were splashed across its pages volunteering at the orphanage alongside ‘bad boy’ Draco Malfoy and his newly divorced father, Lucius, helping to rebuild Hogwarts, and rallying political support for the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt. Even paparazzi photos of them going about their private life and, Merlin, had they given the press some of the juiciest gossip they'd ever printed. Having been through a war they knew what they wanted and they took it.

Lucius Malfoy had married Hermione Granger, both parties, being private in their personal affairs, hired a security advisor, The Chosen One, who had shunned the Aurors in favour of being his own boss.  
The press had descended en masse and been so firmly rebuffed that they had left the wedding venue disappointed.

A few weeks later talked into it by her best friends Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood and with the blessing of her new husband, she sold a selection of photos from the wedding to a brand new magazine set up by Colin Creevy and Lavender Brown who had both agreed that a portion of the magazine sales would go to charity. 

Once again, the reporters and their harried photographers were out in force and this time security had merely been ordered not to let them get too close or to disturb the celebrations. 

The wedding of the century, bar perhaps that of The Chosen One, if and when he married, was as much of a surprise to the grooms as it was to the wizarding world. To their consternation, both Hermione and Harry thought the story of how they got together was hilarious. 

Draco Malfoy was marrying his once-enemy Ronald Weasley in the most lavish ceremony, with a luxury reception the likes of which hadn't been seen in the wizarding world since the time before Voldemort. 

The reception, presided over by Mr & Mrs Lucius Malfoy on behalf of the newly wedded couple, was in full swing. The ballroom was full of dancing couples and the banqueting hall had been set out as a running buffet, it was a beautiful summer day and people spilt out onto the grounds. 

A couple of the larger family rooms on the ground floor and the beautiful private rose garden and terrace had been opened up and warded for the use of the wedding party, close family and friends to give the more noteworthy guests somewhere to relax away from the prying eyes of the public and press. 

Ron & Draco had spent several hours greeting their guest and posing for photos. However, eager to start their honeymoon, they had said their farewells to their friends and left via the private floo in Lucius' office for the Amalfi Coast and the Malfoy Vineyard, for sun, sea and all of the finer things in life. 

Hermione had acquired a case of champagne from the caterers and had led a contingent of wives and girlfriends off to her own private suite to continue the party. Meanwhile, Lucius had taken some of his old friends off to his study with several 100-year-old bottles of firewhisky and a box of expensive cigars to celebrate the marriage of his only son. 

Harry and Blaise the best men had taken full advantage of the warding of the family rooms and had retreated there when scrutiny from the public had gotten too much. They had gathered a group of ex-Hogwarts students and started several poker games. Alcohol had flowed freely and the poker games fell by the wayside, none of their participants in states to finish. Now they lazed around in various states of undress, ties and robes had been shed all around, however, Blaise's poker game had included several hands in which all monetary bets had been off and clothes had been taken instead of cash. Charlie was currently lazing in a comfortable armchair, his muscular chest on display, a large wizarding tattoo of a dragon spanned the width of his chest, its wings unfurled, head rose and a fireball shot from its mouth, before falling still, it would be reanimated by touch. 

Neville, still a little shyer than his friends, was missing both of his shoes and socks. Blaise, ever the exhibitionist had thrown off his formal trousers and, deciding that he looked silly like that, had also unbuttoned his shirt. 

The patio doors to the room stood open allowing the warm breeze of the evening to blow in bringing the scent of freshly watered roses. 

Harry poured himself another drink and threw himself down into a leather two-seater with a groan which attracted the attention of Blaise. The two men weren't natural friends, Blaise enjoyed the limelight too much for Harry's taste, who would be happy to completely change his appearance to glide through life unnoticed. And although Harry had a comparable, if not greater fortune, he wanted to work whereas Blaise lived his life in a leisurely manner, not entirely unwilling to work, but definitely resistant to jobs that didn't fully interest him. He worked on various jobs with Harry but refused a permanent position. 

"What's up Potter, we got them married, nobody attempted to kill them and the idiots that tried to crash the ceremony to reclaim Drake or save Weasley were dealt with!" 

Harry shot him an irritated look. 

"Don't you feel even a little bit envious of them? They've found each other, most of our friends have found someone to share their lives with and here we are." 

"God, no, I can't imagine waking up to the same person every morning." Blaise winked lasciviously at Harry, who ignored him.

"I'm fed up with not being able to date someone without the press hounding us, speculating when we'll marry, how many children we'll have and how my friends feel about the newest man or woman I'm with."

He tossed back his drink and continued. 

"I don't even know if people want to be with me for being Harry or for being The Boy Who Lived. You can't exactly dose every lover with a draught of truth before getting intimate can you?" 

Once the war had ended Harry had been eager to explore his freedom, he had thought that his friends were mad for launching themselves into committed relationships. Over the last few months he realised that he wanted what his friends had, he wanted commitment. He still wanted to be free to explore the world, but he wanted to do it with someone at his side. He had watched as they had brought the same date to events and monthly gatherings, he watched as they got closer and as they moved from lust to love. 

Neville and Luna were always jetting off to obscure corners of the world. Ron and Draco travelled extensively for business but always spent a few days enjoying the best restaurants and nightclubs the cities they visited had to offer. 

Bill slid down to lounge on the luxurious fur rug in front of the sofa and joined in the conversation. 

"You know there are things you can do to find the one for you if you're really serious about it." 

The other men, interested in where the conversation was going, gathered around, they all had varying opinions on the ways to track a soulmate or true love. It was clear if they hadn't all been in various stages of intoxication someone would have cautioned the rest of the group that this idea could be risky. 

A debate sprung up between the wizards Neville, the Weasley twins and Bill all had various spell and ritual suggestions as did Theo Nott. 'Amor aeternus' seemed to be the most popular choice, although Bill didn't want to let go of 'Legătura iubirii', a spell he had come across while visiting Charlie at the Dragon Reserve in Romania and Fred and George (who had been researching for lust potions for couples to sell in the adult section of their shop) doggedly insisted that 'Vinculum dilectionis et devotionis' would be the most effective. 

Eventually, they agreed that they knew the most about was 'Amor aeternus'. To perform the spell they needed some candles and parchment, quill and ink, all of which could be found in abundance in the lounge in which they sat. 

Harry, who had been in the wizarding world since he was eleven still thought these particular spells were nonsense. He listened to the explanation of the spell and practised the wand movements that Bill showed him until Bill was satisfied. He lost patience when Theo drill him on the incantation and snapped irritably. 

"Theo, I may not have scored as high as you or Hermione on my NEWTS but I'm not an idiot."

He laughed as Blaise snorted. "Nobody did! The swots." 

"OK, we're ready, I have my parchment with the magical blessing, we have the candles, I know the words and movements! Let's get this party started!" Harry clapped his hands and slid his wand from its wrist holster.

It had just dawned upon some of the assembled company that Harry was perhaps more intoxicated than they had first thought and the repercussions of the spell he was about to cast may not be wholly appreciated when he woke up. In the morning. Before anyone could voice their niggling doubts Harry had set the parchment alight, thrown it into the wastepaper basket which had been provided in the place of a ceremonial brass bowl. He raised his wand and despite his drunken state managed to accurately perform the wand movement while uttering. 

"Amor, devotions iubirii." 

"Potter what the fuck…" 

Theos exclamation was cut off by the surge of power which blasted from Harry's wand, the golden light caused the men to shield their eyes. Slowly it dissipated; flecks of gold rained down upon them and there in front of them stood Harry his eyes wide in shock as he murmured reverently. 

"I can feel it, it's real, I can feel the magic." 

Everyone had been so busy staring in disbelief at Harry they hadn't noticed that the miscast spell had affected a couple of their number. Loud cursing diverted their attention to Charlie who was spread eagle on the floor. 

"What in the bloody fucks sake did you do Harry? I feel like I've just been tail whipped by a fucking Chinese Fireball." 

Bill, leaning down to help his brother off of the floor gasped suddenly in shock and let go of Charlie's hand Sending him back to the ground on his butt. 

"Shit, mum is going to kill us, every single one of us and some of you aren't even hers!" 

Harry didn't seem particularly interested; he had a dazed look upon his face and was looking around as if he hadn't seen any of them before. He walked towards them, his eyes locked upon the frozen form of Charlie who, having been blasted across the room and then dropped on his arse by his brother had sobered up somewhat and was piecing together the sequence of events. He pulled himself to his feet, wincing at the protest from his back, he would be taking a pain potion for more than his hangover in the morning. 

Harry had butchered the incantation to a simple spell which would have led him to his love. He had a new tattoo on the left side of his chest, right in the bare patch of sun-kissed skin he was saving for a really special portrait of Antipodean Opaleye which he'd seized from an illegal egg dealer and hatched and nursed until it was big enough to join it's adult counterparts at the reserve, was a runic array. He had never been good at Runes, that had been Bill's forte, but by the muddled mist which was descending over his brain and the hammering in his chest the closer Harry got to him he would have bet that it had something to do with love. 

The younger man, still dazed, was within arm's length, he was taking too long, Charlie needed to touch him right now. He had to hold him, he needed to know if Harry's lips were as soft as they looked. Reaching out he pulled Harry to him, their eyes locked and the trance seemed to lift, Harry, not waiting for any more of an invitation surged forward, he was slightly shorter than the well-built redhead and had to tilt his head up slightly to meet the other man's lips. Charlie refused Harry's insistence, he wasn't going to relinquish dominance. His calloused fingers skimmed over his cheek tangling themselves in the messy dark hair pulling him closer. Harry, frustrated at not being in charge groaned, the sound sent a thrill of excitement straight to Charlie's cock, he ground himself against Harry's thigh, enjoying the shudder of desire which passed through the other man. Their kiss, previously slow and teasing, grew more passionate, Charlie nipped at Harry's bottom lip and slid his tongue across the flesh soothing the sharp pain, his hands slid down Harry's back as he wrapped him in his arms. 

They broke apart as a spark of magic sent a shock through their bodies, their kiss had been so right, wonderful, loving and passionate, it promised so much, but it wasn't quite perfect. Their magic having sensed that something was missing forced them apart before they could get too carried away. Their friends had been staring at them, some in awe and arousal, while the shyer members of the party looked a little embarrassed. 

Bill, had obviously been explaining his theory to the gathering, Theo stood to one side still looked like he wanted to rant at Harry for his carelessness, but was keeping quiet, he was friendly with Harry, but not really to the extent that he could get away with berating him as Hermione would. 

Both Harry and Charlie seemed to be looking for someone, a soft groan from someone concealing themselves at the back of the crowd alerted them to whom it might be. All eyes turned on the dishevelled figure of Blaise Zabini; his open shirt showed he too had a brand new tattoo right over his heart. His normally immaculate hair which he took great pains to ensure stayed perfect was a mess. He seemed to have been fighting the effects of the spell, but as Harry and Charlie turned to gaze at him he took a few unsteady steps towards them, the need to claim them was too much. 

As he reached them he lifted his hand to caress Harry's face, murmuring. 

"Dammit Harry." 

Charlie allowed them a few moments together before he moved in. 

"Harry, all you had to do was ask, now you've bound us to you, marked us as yours." 

His voice was low and husky and he was so close that Harry could feel his breath against the side of his neck. Blaise stepped forward trapping Harry between them. 

"Charlie's right, you were bad, altering that spell and now we're yours and everyone will know. Nobody will be able to proposition us or touch us with any sexual or romantic intentions without magical retribution. I think it's our turn now don't you Harry?" 

Harry opened his mouth, his voice was meek. 

"I… I'm sorry."

Blaise's lips silenced him as the Slytherin captured him in a passionate kiss, ever the exhibitionist he deepened the kiss, plundering Harry's mouth with his tongue. Charlie's pressed against Harry his erection grinding against his arse. 

"If we're yours Potter, you're ours." 

The kiss broke and Blaise leant forward kissing Charlie over Harry's shoulder trapping him between the two more muscular bodies. He groaned as he slowly started to explore Blaise's body, his hands caressing the wonderfully formed abs which Blaise had spent hours and hours of training achieving. 

Lady Magic accepting the kiss between Blaise and Charlie as the completion of the soulbond that Harry had caused smiled down upon them. The triad was cloaked in a beautiful light, which spread throughout the room, tendrils escaped, making their way throughout the grounds of Malfoy Manor spreading loving and comforting magic over the assembled company. 

Theo, well aware that neither Blaise nor Harry had any shame when it came to sex interrupted the triad before they could get carried away. 

"Perhaps you three should find a room, you'll need to be in a fit state to explain to Mrs Weaslry and Hermione exactly why you bonded on the night of Ronald and Draco's wedding without so much as a word to them." 

Harry sighed and slid out from between the two men. 

"I guess we'll just have to allow Molly to arrange an official wedding for us then, won't I? I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this but I feel whole, I feel like this is right. It's peaceful in my heart and in my head."

Charlie joined Harry, his arm slipping around his waist, he didn't want to stop touching Harry quite yet, he knew enough of bonds to realise that until they had fully consummated the union and the bond had stabilized for them. Blaise muttered something rude about weddings but he didn't protest. Harry was right, the unsettled feeling which had led him to seek fulfilment from so many lovers felt at peace. 

He went to Harry's other side and took his hand. 

"I have a suite of rooms in the west wing, perhaps we should retire there, unfortunately, we'll have to go via the main ballroom."

Charlie's growled. "Fucking, eventually." amused their friends. 

As they crossed the ballroom the song playing changed and it made them pause. 

The lyrics floated over them, it seemed perfect. 

_"Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you  
I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone."_

And the next morning's headlines screamed. 

**"First Dances, First Loves and the time of your life."**

The front page was split between Ron & Draco's wedding and the shock bonding ceremony of The Chosen One, Blaise Zabini and Charlie Weasley.


End file.
